English OneShot, Draco Malfoy and Serena Duffet
by Luna Shivaree
Summary: It's about Draco Malfoy and my own character Serena Duffet, during a night when they get closer to each other and their fates intertwined together... This is my first OneShot in English, but I've done my best!


**One Shot**

**Draco Malfoy and Serena Duffet,**

**The Room of Requirement and the Secrets**

**Hogwarts, 1996**

Draco was furious! How dared that saucy professor McGonagall upbraid him in that way? Faced with all his friends! She was just an old lady, and he was – for her information – sixteen, and one of Lord Voldemorts most loyal! The difference of status was _huge _between them! And now, he was laughed to scorn.

_Why_? Why him?! In fact, she had no reason!

He was walking in the big, empty halls of Hogwarts, and it was a late winter evening. The wind shook the windows, but Draco barely noticed it... He was too absorbed by his own thoughts to even think about it!

Suddenly, Draco heard something – a strange noise.

Someone was crying. Loud.

"Hello? Who's there?" shouted Draco and stopped walking.

He heard nothing.

But, after a few minutes, the sound of someone crying was back again. And this time, Draco didn't take any chances…! He stalked quietly round a corner, and the sound got higher. And when he was so close that he could hear a human breathe, he quickly hid behind an armour. He was quite sure that it was a young girl. Absolutely sure!

"Hello there, little friend", Draco said with a scornful grin of victory, and the little girl got so surprised that she got hiccups.

Draco regretted directly. She was only a fourth year student – and she looked familiar!

"Yo-you?" the little girl stumbled and rose quickly up. "What are _you_ doing here, Malfoy?"

At once Draco recognized her. She was one of the little Weasley girl's younger friends! Of course!

Her eyes were wet of tears, but the green iris called anyway through. She had a narrow face, which suggested underweight, and had a too large shirt on. Almost as a... nightdress! Because she had _no_ pants on…?! Just a couple of white trousers that glimpsed over the edge of her shirt. Her mascara had smear out the cheeks, and it almost looked like she bled black blood from her eyes. Although, she was ... beautiful. Draco had to force himself not to let his eyes inspect her body and forms! She was, after all, two years younger _and_ from Gryffindor. What was here name, again?

"Serena? Where are you? Come one, it was just a joke! Serena, we're sorry!" someone shouted.

Serena looked horrified at Draco, and he knew that she thought that he would reveal her. But something in her eyes got him to relent. He took a hard grip on her wrist, and got her with him – away from the tempting voices. He was sure that it was the Weasley girl and the other fools; Potter, the Weasel and the Mud blood!

Draco and Serena (most Draco) ran through the corridors and up to the seventh floor - they were on their road to The Room of Requirement.

"_We need a place where we may be alone; we need a place where we may be alone_!" Draco muttered to himself and walked past the secret entrance three times, and the fourth time the door was visible.

"How do you know about the secret…?" Serena started.

"Hush!" Draco said strictly, as he was speaking to a little child.

"But…"

"I said 'hush'!" Draco replied shortly and he withdrew Serena into the secret room.

And when the door was closed, Draco finally saw what kind of place they were in…

"Are you going to rape me, Malfoy?" Serena exclaimed shocked and backed away from him.

Draco shook his head.

"No, I'm not. So you can be cool, Serena. It's all right here", he said and tried to sound normal.

The room was made for a dating couple! And they were surely not!

The room had pink and red wallpaper, and the lighting was low. From nowhere sweet music was heard and the room smelled roses and ... detergent? The room had a pink couch for two, and in between was a round little wooden table with a bottle of champagne and two glasses on it… Although Draco's honest tonnes, Serena looked suspiciously at him.

Suddenly she lost her balance and Draco caught her in a hard grip under her armpits. Unfortunately it happened to Draco to touch her breasts, and Serena took it as recognition.

"Your little pig, let me go!" she screamed when Draco bore her to the little pink couch.

She tried fighting back, but Draco wouldn't release her. Although he also thought it was pretty embarrassing...

When he had put her on the couch, she directly sat up and moved so far away from Draco as possible, as he was sitting on the other side of the couch. Draco tried to say something – something nice – but he was speechless.

She was so beautiful! Her hair was so dirty and uncombed it could belong to a goblin, and her outfit would fit her grandmother much better. Although, she was much more beautiful than he ever seen her before!

"What are you staring at, jerk?" she said, more surprised than angry.

"Nothing", Draco replied and shook his head.

He tried to live up to the Slytherin requirements again.

"So", he began, and gave her an evil grin. "Why run a small defenceless fourth year student in tears at Hogwarts, in the middle of the night? Huh...?"

"Shut up, Malfoy", Serena said, but he could see that she was scared.

"Why are you so undisciplined? I'm just trying to be a nice person, you know..." Draco said and looked insulted.

Serena didn't answer; she gave him an ironic smile and then looked away – too afraid to look him in the eyes.

"You know", Draco began and filled champagne in the two glasses in front of them. "I'm actually a very nice and brave person, Serena."

"Sure, and I'm Harry Potter's girlfriend!" she said, but looked like she regretted directly after she said it.

Draco smiled. His plan worked!

"Yes, I know", he said. "Every girl's dream: Being Harry Potter's girlfriend. But a nightmare for us guys!"

Serena didn't laugh. She didn't even smile a little bit. But Draco understood - it was a boring joke. He wasn't even sure that Serena realized that it was a joke...

They sat quietly for a while, and Draco felt a strange feeling. He was nervous! For what? He was sitting next to a little fourth year student from Gryffindor, so what could he possible feel nervous about? He felt Serena's eyes on him, and he tried not to look back.

"What are you thinking about, Malfoy?" she asked and moved closer him.

"What? Nothing!" he said and gave her a fast but angry look.

"I can see it in your eyes", she said. "Something's bothering you, but what?"

Draco snorted.

"What do you care? I thought you hated me…"

"… like all the other students in Hogwarts", Serena smiled and finally got Dracos attention. "Yes, and no."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Draco snorted again, louder this time.

Serena smiled.

"Nothing, Malfoy. Nothing."

They sat quietly for a few minutes again, and Draco gave the other champagne glass to Serena, who carefully grabbed it. But she just held the glass in her hand, and stared out into air. Perhaps she was waiting for better days. Or better words.

"If you reveal your innermost secrets, I'll reveal mine," Serena suddenly said.

"You mean ... like 'I've never'?" Draco smiled, and felt more comfortable.

Serena nodded clumsily and moved as close to him as possible. So close that he could feel her smell. She smelled like roses, although in a more discreet manner. Not at that disgusting way Umbridge abused in her office last year.

"Exactly", Serena breathed and met Draco gaze, almost challenging. "Why don't you start, Malfoy...?"

"If you insist, miss, err...?"

"Duffet," Serena filled in and smiled. "My name is 'Duffet'."

"Oh, yeah, of course… right", Draco mumble uninterested. "Miss Duffet... my _secret_…"

"Yes?"

"Is…"

"Yes?!" now Serena just sounded desperate.

"I've never been in love", he said.

Serena was quiet for a while, but then she started to laugh.

"_That's _your biggest secret? That you never been in love?" she said and gave him a happy smile. "Oh gosh, Malfoy! The whole school knows about it! Except for Parkinson, but who cares about her and…?"

Draco put his arms folded and looked bleak. But then it came to him!

"Don't try to change the subject now!" he sneered. "What is _your_ _biggest secret_, Serena?"

Serena sat quiet again, but Draco took her hand in his.

"Tell me."

It sounded like an order, but she had promised!

"Okay", she said. "Well, my _biggest_ secret… hmm, let me think?"

Draco nodded.

"I think", she began thoughtfully. "I… I think your very cute, Draco. I mean _Malfoy_…!"

Draco looked shocked at the Serena.

"Excuse me, but what?"

Serena didn't answer.

"It's just the champagne who's talking", Draco said firmly and looked away.

"Yeah", Serena sighed and pulled away her hand from his grip. "Yeah, I guess you're right."

Suddenly Draco put his hand on Serena's neck and pressed her against him. He had no idea of what he was doing, but he wanted to feel her lips against his! He wanted to kiss her, and he did. And she answered kiss, very carefully first, but then in a more ... mature way. He felt her little tongue in his mouth, and he enjoyed it. She was good at kissing, and he felt better than ever.

As a reflex, his fingers began to unbutton her shirt and Serena withdrew his school clothing. Deep within himself, Draco knew that this would have consequences. But he ignored it completely! When Serena's shirt was unbuttoned but still on, she lay down on the back in the couch and Draco threw his own shirt on the floor. He kissed her again, and this time he felt her bare skin against his. She still had her panties on, and he had his trousers. So it couldn't be so dangerous?

When Serena didn't say against, Draco began to loosen his belt; it was still just in the way and a pain in the ass. Literally.

"Wait", Serena moaned and Draco halted.

"Yes?"

"Are you a virgin, Malfoy?" she asked.

"No", Draco replied honestly.

"Good", Serena smiled eased.

"Are you?"

Serena shook her head.

"No, my boyfriend… I mean…"

Serena didn't finish the sentence.

After their night spent together, Draco took her to Slytherin's dormitory in the dungeons. He shared room with Crabbe, Goyle, Zabini and Nott. But he threw Muffliato on them all (a spell he heard Potter use once, and it turned out to be very useful), so no one woke up either when Draco and Serena came in, or when they fell asleep in each other's arms.

***

The very next morning, when the dormitory was empty, Draco barely could remember what he did last night. Suddenly it all came back to him, and Draco felt very happy about it. But where wore Serena?

"Serena?" he whispered in the dark. "Serena, where are you?"

No answer. Draco swore loudly and gave his drawer a hard kick. He felt pain in the foot, but he didn't notice it.

Where the hell was she? He searched confused after her, until his gaze got stuck on a wooden chair in the corner. On the chair a striped clothing was lying – Serena's shirt. Draco halted. Was she naked?! But then he saw it; his own school clothing was gone. But what would he wear then? And what would the other students think when Serena had his clothing?!

Draco drew up his trunk under the bed and began to rummage for a general clothing. He took the first best as he found, a white shirt and a pair of old torn jeans and went down to the common room, where Pansy, Crabbe and Goyle were waiting for him.

"Where have you been, you're stupid little…?" Pansy began, but Draco just walked past her without even look at her.

Crabbe and Goyle went after him, as always, but Pansy stood remained and stared after him. He couldn't see their faces, but he knew that they were giving each other thoughtfully gazes. He waited. It was Crabbe who asked him.

"Why are you not wearing you school clothing, Draco?"

"That's my problem, right?" Draco said without looking at him.

"Yes, of course Draco! I'm sorry, Draco..."

They went down to the Great Hall to eat breakfast as usual, but this morning Draco felt nervous. What if Serena had told everybody? Or worse, what if she had forgotten? He passed Gryffindor's table, but he couldn't see Serena anywhere!

"What's your problem, Malfoy?" he heard Potter jell after him. "Looking for something special?"

"Shut up, Potter", Draco replied. "Eat your breakfast instead! Or something…"

Suddenly, he heard a loud noise behind him. He turned quickly around and saw Serena standing there. She wasn't wearing his clothing, but her own. However, there was something strange with the clothing... And suddenly Draco saw it; she had the Slytherin tie on!

It was clear that not only he had noticed it, 'cause all students in the Great Hall got silent and stared now stubbornly on Draco and Serena.

"Serena, what in the world ..." the Weasley girl began, but fell silent.

Serena had a sad look.

"Hi", she said to Draco, but he didn't answer.

He was too shocked, and all he could force himself to do was staring at her. They looked at each other, the lonely Gryffindor girl and the cold Slytherin boy. Could it seem more wrong? Almost instantly Potter stood up and directed his magic wand against Draco.

"Explain", he ordered, and Draco looked at the tip.

But Draco remained silent.

The Weasley girl also stood up and went up to Draco.

"What have you done with her, your selfish pig?! Did you rape her?!" she screamed. "I knew you were a..."

"I'm pregnant", Serena whispered.

"What?!"

Draco, Potter, the Weasley girl and almost all who was watching asked the same question. What had she just said?

"Madam Pomfrey says that I'm pregnant. It's quicker to detect these days, apparently."

Draco swallowed.

"Is it... is it mine?" he said hoarsely.

Serena bet herself in the lip.

"Is it mine, Serena?!" he said a little higher.

"Yes ..." she replied without meeting his gaze. "Yes, it's yours."

When the echo of her voice left the room, she started to cry.

"Forgive me!" she said and fell to the floor. "Forgive me, Draco ... I'm so sorry ... I'm really ... I'm sorry!"

Draco went slowly up to her.

"Forgive me, forgive me, forgive me ..." Serena mumble repeatedly against the floor.

Draco sat slowly next to her and took her into his arms. She saw with wet eyes into his and he kissed her on the forehead.

"There is nothing to forgive", he whispered, and hugged her. "We'll get through this ... I promise!"

***

_It turned out that Pomfrey was right. Serena was pregnant, and Draco was the father. The whole school gossiped about the incident, and Mr and Mrs Duffet (also Mrs Malfoy) had long discussions with Dumbledore in his office. Both families thought that abortion or adoption was the best, but it was up to Draco and Serena. When Draco told Serena that he was a death eater, she was horrified. She didn't want their baby to grow up with wrong directions, and Draco completely understood. But, although she loved Draco – and she was willing to sacrifice her dignity for him, and nine months later she gave birth to two lovely twins, a boy and a girl. She named the boy Ruumi and the girl Nõude, which means "The Room of Requirement"._


End file.
